Sanity
by blind-runaway
Summary: In a world where the Avatar no longer exists. OC's and new content to the entire Avatar universe. More to come. (In progress)


**Something new. OC's, Characters from LoK are mentioned :) This is a small series called Sanity.**

**I don't own LoK (or ATLA)**

**Chapter 1 - A New World**

* * *

I was raised in a world that was going through a big change. The four nations were being corrupted, and no one knows what started it. Our Avatar, Korra, disappeared and has still yet to be found to this day. All of her friends disappeared. Anyone who talked to the Avatar beforehand was locked up and taken away. Perhaps, to the place where Korra is. No one knows. We aren't allow to speak about it.

There's this whole new system. Each nation has its own leader. Each of these leaders are not allowed to make contact with anyone outside of the nation, and neither are the citizens. Everyone is basically clueless. The only people who know the most information are people who are older in age, and can barely hear well. Either that, or there are secret spies some how traveling from nation to nation. No one really knows.

Along with this new system, you don't live in a house with your family after the age of ten. After that you are sent to the buildings where everyone else lives. If you live in a family with a well-known last name, you get a whole floor to yourself. But that's usually up to the father. See, I didn't grow up with father. My father left my mother when she was eight months pregnant with me. He's never been interested in meeting me, and I really don't let that get to me. I have more things to worry about. I don't have time to worry about jerks who don't know what being a parent means.

Now, I am fourteen years old. I live in my own small "cell" room in this place that looks like a prison from the firenation. But this isn't a prison, and this isn't the firenation. It's my home, and It's in the Earth Kingdom. I like to call it a cell, because it really reminds me of a prison cell that you'd see about a hundred years ago. I don't love it here, but I don't hate it here. I tolerate it, and I don't really care because It's better than living out in the middle of no where with no roof over my head. Though, no one in this world really lives like that, since we're all brought here at the age of ten. Even the ones who were homeless to begin with.

In my little cell, there's a very small bedroom that just contains of a thin mattress on a cot. Then there is three other doors. The first door is the entrance and exit to the entire place. The second door leads to a kitchen. The kitchen is the biggest room in my living area. There's an old refrigerator, a small stove, and a small table with two chairs. Then, the third door leads to a bathroom. The bathroom is very small, and contains of a toilet, a sink, and a small cabinet above the sink. The cabinet has one shelf full of soap, and the second shelf is scissors and a first-aid kit. No mirrors. It's weird, I grew up with mirrors in my house, but there are none here. I haven't seen my clear reflection in four years.

Good thing my "cell" mate next door to me is cool. Her name is Maple. She's an older lady, but she's full of knowledge. I asked her about the mirror thing when I arrived here, and she shook her head and said "The only people who get mirrors anymore are the waterbenders. They can freeze water to make it crystal clear to see their reflections. Everyone in the watertribe is gorgeous or handsome, because they get to style their hair and fix anything out of place on their face, and they get to wear make-up." At the time, I didn't know what make-up was, so she told me about that, too.

We would always share stories from our past lives at home. Of course, being as old as she was, Maple had a lot more stories to tell than I did. Within the first week of being in this new home, I learned that she was fifty-one years old, her husband died eight years before I arrived, and she has a daughter named Opal, who she had no idea where she went. She was unlucky, and did not get the same floor as her daughter, so she hasn't seen her daughter for fifteen years. Now, she's fifty-five, and hasn't seen her daughter for nineteen years. I hope that doesn't happen to me.

I honestly don't plan on getting married, or starting a family. I don't want to end up the way I am right now. Alone. I have no family. My mother never told me if she had other children with my father, or some other man, before I was born. I never met or saw my father. Well, I could have seen him before, but I would never know who it was. I have no idea what he looks like, sounds like, how tall he is, etc. If I have any siblings, they must be at least ten years older than me because I never grew up with any. Unless, they left with my father, which is illegal, so I doubt it. I just have to put up with having no family members. But it's good that I have Maple to talk to. She's like a grand-mother figure to me. Whenever I run into a problem, have questions, or just need someone to talk to, Maple is always there. She is always home. She has no job; the retirement age here is fifty.

* * *

My morning routine never changes. Wake up, wash off in the sink, rinse my hair, dry off, use the toilet if I need to, get dressed into my work clothes, and head to work. Everyone here has short hair. We can't really see what it looks like, but if I look down at myself, my hair length ends just past my shoulders. I would never grow my hair out longer than this, because at this length, it's beginning to annoy me. I would cut it, if I had a mirror. But good think I have Maple as my neighbor. She told me she can cut my hair for free, and based off all the compliments I receive, I guess she does a pretty nice job.

I usually don't care about appearances. I just value my hair for some reason. People always compliment me on how pretty it is, and how much they love the length of it. Again, I wouldn't know.

I'm not trying to impress any guys or anything. All guys here look the same. Buzz cut hair, muscular. Most of them have muscle but they just aren't cute. That, or they have a personality of someone I would never fall for. For example, they take their looks for granted. They think since they have such big muscles they are the strongest alive. They're so competitive when it comes to showing off skill and chasing after girls who just look at them with strange looks and giggle in judgement. Whenever any of these males try to talk to me, I bow my head and mind my own business. They key to surviving in this new world is to not get into any trouble.

The government here is a joke. They say they want a strong, safe, and happy world. They kill anyone who speaks out against them on the spot. If they hear of any rebellion groups, they hire a elite party of warriors to go and execute them. If there's anyone seriously ill or contagious with anything, they kill them too. They once had a toddler with the flu, and killed him. His parents screamed and cried and threatened to rip off the governor's head for doing so. And since they threatened him, he killed them instantly. And the last type of people they kill are the elderly. It makes me nervous every time I think about it. When Maple turns sixty, they will find her, poison her food, and let her die. I consider Maple my family, and I would never let them do anything to her. The thing is, if I try to protect her, the government will see it as a act of treason and they will execute me. I don't want to die, but I would for Maple.

I walk out of my home and head out on my way to work. I work on a ship and we basically are engineers and shovel coal around. It's really boring. It hurts our feet since we can't wear shoes. But after a few months, you get used to it. The hard work and laboring of shoveling coal around and working with huge metal engines is disgusting. Yet, we have no idea what we do it for. We have no idea where the coal shipments go out to.

I am brave enough to ask a co-worker.

"Rumor has it the coal goes out to the firenation to help them with their vehicles and what not," A worker named Chong says. "Who knows really what it's for. All we know is that it goes out to the firenation. And if they got caught by the supremes, we'd all be dead."

I swallow the nervous lump that forms in my throat. If we got caught here, we would all be dead. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation would riot. They would be annihilated, and the water and air nations would be the only nations left. Then what?

I can't work here anymore. I can't get caught.

But If I quit, then the government would see it as lashing out. Then, I'd be executed.

"Do you know how I can get out of here?" I ask Chong.

"Don't let them find out," Chong said with a wink. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

I don't know how to feel about this. All I want is for things to be back to normal.

I don't know what makes me do it, but I throw my shovel down at the ground. It makes a large clanking sound, and the room falls quiet other than the sound of running engines. I realize that everyone is looking at me, and I pretend to make it an accident. My face turns red in embarrassment. I'm such an idiot.

I slowly bend over to reach my shovel. I look back up and everyone is still staring. No they're staring past me.

Suddenly I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. I look up, only to be swallowed whole by the amount of fear rushing through my veins. I first I see the tan steel-toe boots, with tucked in dark and light green pants, then the belt with all the weapons, from knives to guns. Then the bulky light green chest, which underneath is a bullet-proof vest. Then, the dark green helmet with our nation's symbol on it.

I smile at the officer.

"Hello," I greet him kindly, and make sure my voice doesn't not sound as scared as I am inside.

His blank facial expression stays the same; blank. There's no emotion in his face at all. I wonder how much training they have to go through to keep that face for every hour of every day. It's insane. He hasn't even blinked yet.

"You're coming with me," He says

At least he blinks.

Though the tone was forceful, and made me feel even more nervous and scared. And with a side of anxiety. I wonder if this officer over heard my conversation with Chong and is now bringing me to the governor's house to execute me personally.

All these thoughts have me frozen in fear and instead of following him behind the five steps he has already taken, I do not move. A couple of steps later he must realize I'm not there, and he turns around. He looks me straight in the eye, now a bit angry.

"I said, come with me," He says more demanding.

I can't even move my eyes to break the tension and awkwardness. I am just staring at this man, unable to move, and ready to just break down into a sobbing flood of tears.

To be completely honestly, I don't even want to move. I don't want to know where I would go if I began to move. I just want to stay here, and make all of this go away. I can't think of anything I've done wrong. Why would they need me to come with them?

"Come with me before I made a scene and get more officers to carry you out of here."

And for some reason, that made me calm down enough to follow him. Making a scene is the last thing I would want to do right now. I follow, my back and head is turned to everyone at work, but I can still feel them staring at me.

Another officer's voice yells out, "Get back to work."

And I can't stop thinking about how much I'd love to get back to work.

* * *

**Thank you if you read this far through all the boringness in the beginning!**


End file.
